Hugo
Hugo is a gray hard stone Gargoyle that appears in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film), and it's sequel. Background It's really unknown how long he was living at the bell tower. But he is the only one that is a comedian gargoyle. He cares about his friends, especially Quasimodo. But he does have to stay at the bell tower, because he is made of stone. :Live Action Film Personality Hugo is the most comical, and flamboyant. Like his friends Laverne and Victor, he is an avid supporter of Quasimodo and is often the first to suggest breaking the rules of disobeying Frollo's orders if it means granting Quasimodo some form of happiness, showing a side of mischief and recklessness. He also tends to be the most optimistic, as he was relatively calm during Frollo's massacre upon Paris in his search for Esmeralda, believing the gypsy to be too intelligent to fall into the hands of Frollo's tyranny. He is also a lover of all things entertainment, romance, and action, especially when it comes to the Festival of Fools. He always has his mouth open when he is in his nonliving statue form which encourages birds to nest in his mouth which he always spits out. And this is also something he hates. :Live Action Film Appearance He is a short stone gargoyle, with little horns. He also has little wings. But his nose is shaped like a heart. :Live Action Film 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film)' His first appearance is when a 20 year old Quasimodo tries to teach a baby bird how to fly. He is seen as stone, and he comes to life after the baby bird succeeds in flying. He spits out feathers saying "oh man I thought that guy would never leave I'll be spitting out feathers for a week". Victor comes to life saying to him "well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open". He then tells him to go scare something. He asks Quasi if it's the F.O.F, and he says yes to him. Hugo is excited, and he asks a sad Quasimodo if he is going to watch the festival. He tries to split on a mine, and Victor stops him. He watches Quasi leave, and he wonders if he's sick. Laverne comes to life, and the talk about the festival. He looks at Quasimodo sitting at a table, and he tells him to seek out just once. He then appears in the song out there, and later wishes Quasi good luck at the festival. He is angry when Clopin comments on his wings in the song Topsy turvy. He is happy when Quasimodo is crown king of fools. Then he watches sadly as Quasimodo is force back into the bell tower after the torment. He doesn't appear again until Quasimodo is being chased by Esmeralda. He congratulates Quasimodo on having Esmeralda as a friend. He tells him to give her some sack, and Laverne hits him. He then sees Djali, and tries to kiss the goat. He hears Quasimodo talking to Esmeralda. He asks what are they saying, and he wins a bet with Victor. He appears again when Quasimodo comes back from talking with Phoebus. He sees how happy Quasimodo is in the song Heaven's Light. Then after Frollo goes Mad on finding Esmeralda, Hugo is losing poker to a bird. He, Laverne, and Victor tell Quasi that Esmeralda likes him. So he explains this in a song call A Guy Like You. Then after Phoebus goes to find Esmeralda, Hugo look at Quasimodo. He, Victor and Laverne convince him to find Esmeralda. Later he tries to bite the chains that have Quasimodo tie up. He tells Quasimodo to snap out of it. He sees that Quasimodo has giving up, and Quasi tells them to leave him alone. Hugo says "alright Quasi we'll leave ya alone, and then to stone. He later appears to help Quasimodo fight the guards, and he uses tiny rocks to shoot at the guards. He helps Victor with a cannon machine, and they throw it at the guards. Later he helps make lava for Quasimodo to use to block anyone from coming in the cathedral. He watches as Quasimodo cries on Esmeralda's unconscious body. After the death of Frollo, he watches happily as Quasimodo is accepted into society. He then watches Quasimodo being carry out as a hero. 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2' His appears in the song Le Jour D'Amour, and he sings with Victor. He then makes a comment, and Laverne insults him. He argues with her, and she hits him. He, Laverne and Victor are ready to help Quasimodo with Le Fidele. He turns to stone when Djali and Zephyr are present. He comes to life to kiss Djali, and turns to stone when Djali tries to hit him. His next appearance is when he is washing a bell with Laverne, and Victor. He hears Madellaine, and tells Quasi that she is here to see him. He tries to bring Quasimodo out of his hiding place, and tell him to talk about the bells. He sees that they are have a great conversation, until Madellaine sees him, Victor and Laverne alive. He, Victor and Laverne turn to stone quickly. After Madellaine leaves from seeing Quasimodo's face for the first time. Quasimodo sings "An Ordinary Miracle" to them. He and Victor are shock to see that Quasimodo can walk on his hands. After the song is over, he convinces Quasi to go on a date with Madellaine, and he says yes. He then gives Quasimodo a outfit to wear at the circus. Later after Quasimodo has fallen in love with Madellaine, the gargoyles sing this in song call Fa la la la fallen in love. Then he tries to help Quasimodo prepare a fire. He hears Madellaine sneeze and says Gesundheit. He hears her say thank you, and he whispers saying your welcome. Laverne hits him on the head with a candle stick, and he says hey. She tells him shh, and he turns to stone. After Madellaine leaves from giving Quasimodo a kiss on the forehead. He, Victor, and Laverne are happy for him. Quasimodo faints from the event, and Hugo hopes it wasn't contagious. Later when he is playing with a wooden carving of Djali, Victor asks him what he is doing. He tells him nothing, then they heard Sarousch come in. He smells his underarms to see if he smells something. He sees Sarousch stealing Le Fidele. Victor has a plan to alert Quasimodo,so he tells Hugo to hold the rope. He then nervously let's go of the rope. and a huge bell traps them instead of Sarousch. Victor asks him what part of hold this don't he understand. Sarousch success in stealing Le Fidele. They witness Zephyr going after Sarousch. Laverne hits her self on the bell to alert Quasimodo, and he hears the bells. Quasimodo frees them, and they tell him Zephyr went after Sarousch. Quasimodo then goes to tell Esmeralda about this. After Sarousch is sent to prison and Le Fidele returns to the bell tower. The festival begins, and Hugo is sad to not see Djali. Djali comes to him, and gives him a rose to eat. The goat does eat the rose, and Djali licks him. Hugo then faints after he confess his love to the goat. Then Madellaine visits Quasimodo. He is sad to see him go. Then Madellaine sees them alive, and promises to take care of him. He is shock to know that she can see him. She winks at him, and his mouth falls off. He is lastly seen watching happily as Quasimodo and Madellaine confess their love to each other. Live Action Film TV Show Appearance 'House of Mouse' Hugo appears in Disney's house of mouse as a guest. His biggest role is in the episode Donald wants to fly, in which he tries to teach him. Hugo is usually seen with Laverne and Victor at one table. Songs sung by Hugo *'A Guy Like You' *'Le Jour D'Amour' *'Fa La La La Fallen In Love' Video Games :Kingdom of Hearts Dream Drop Distance Victor, Hugo, and Laverne appear in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance in their home world La Cité des Cloches. While Sora observes Quasimodo showing off Notre Dame's bells to Esmeralda, he is surprised to see the trio behind him come to life (much to his shock), commenting on how strong they believe Quasimodo (referring to him simply as Quasi). Sora soon warms up to the trio quickly and asks them how they know Quasimodo, they tell Sora that they have been friends with Quasimodo for years since he cannot leave the cathedral due to Judge Claude Frollo's orders, who doesn't want people to see his appearance. While Victor and Hugo argues, Laverne mentions her fear that Quasimodo's first failure of stepping outside might affect him to the point that he will never do it again after years of gathering his courage to do so. A compassionate Sora realizes that Quasimodo should not allow his heart to become a prison, and runs outside to have a word with him. Later when Riku goes inside the Cathedral a Dream Eater suddenly appears, but soon the gargoyles appear and completely defeat the dream eater. Riku is amazed to see that they don't need his help and got the situation covered, with Hugo saying "It was a walk in the park." The gargoyles then continue to battle the Dream Eaters inside the cathedral, allowing Riku to go up into the Cathedral roof top. After Frollo's death, the trio along with Sora reminds Quasimodo not to let his fear of rejection keep him locked inside the cathedral. Quotes *"Come on Quasi snap out of it" *Oh look a mine *Who says you gotta ask *Goodnight everybody Relationships 'Victor' 'Laverne' 'Quasimodo' 'Madellaine' 'Djali' 'Esmeralda' 'Frollo's Soldiers' 'Sarousch' Mortimer Mouse Trivia *'Jason Alexander' was chosen to do the voice of Hugo, because of his comedy success in the hit TV show Seinfield. *His confess his love to Djali in the sequel, and sees that Djali is really a girl. *Hugo, and Victor are the only two characters, that still have their original voice actors til this very day. All the other character's original voice actors, and actresses were replaced. *Hugo and Victor appear to be named after Victor Hugo, the author of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *After the ending post credits in The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hugo, still in the balcony of the bell tower, breaks the fourth wall by saying "Goodnight everybody! Woo, hoo hoo!". *Hugo along with Victor and Laverne have their names in the musical changed to Charles, Antoine and Loni, which bear homage to previous actors of Quasimodo in past adaptations of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". *Hugo along with Victor and Laverne are apparently not the only gargoyles in Notre Dame that can come to life. In the climax of the film, a gargoyle briefly comes to life just before Judge Frollo meets his end in a fiery inferno. *There are only four characters that have interacted with the gargoyles in the films: Quasimodo, Judge Claude Frollo, Madellaine & Djali. *Hugo made a cameo inside the Smithsonian Institution's boiler room near the beginning of Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *In the DVD audio commentary Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale and Don Hahn suggest that it's possible that Laverne along with Victor and Hugo exist purely in Quasimodo's mind and are in fact split off portions of his own personality created to deal with his loneliness. While this is only a possibility, it should be noted that the only other character in the first film to actually see a statue come to life is Frollo in the midst of his insanity. *Hugo along with Victor and Laverne are a frequent point of contention for fans and critics of the first movie, finding their antics and comedic relief out of place in an otherwise serious and unusually dark Disney movie. Others see them as necessary to keep the movie from becoming depressing. * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Atsushi Haruta (1996 – Present) *'English' : Jason Alexander (1996 – Present) all information on Hugo came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Hugo,_Victor,_and_Laverne Gallery Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5239.jpg The Hunchback of NotreDame 2.jpg The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-r1-front-cover-73328.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg 441px-Hond 0138.jpg Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 cover.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1279.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5466.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6717.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6869.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7570.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-795.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8482.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8503.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8508.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8750.jpg Hunchback2.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4449.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1234.jpg Quasi and friends.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4464.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1023.jpg Category:Disney characters